The Chi Wizard (Working title)
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: I'm currently working on a very good summary but for now, trust me as this is my first Harry Potter story.
1. Chapter 1

_** Authors Note : **_From the creator of Saiyan Blood, The New Tennyson, Chyohadami, and Ben 10: Young Justice Beginning, I with the help of some friends would like to introduce the first and hopefully not the last Harry Potter story, - need help with the title - It features a Jackie Chan crossover with possibly a human adaptation of Kung Fu Panda implemented crossover (That won't happen immediately) with his mentor being Master Jackie Chan who is a powerful martial artist/wizard who trained under one of the most powerful wizard in China, his uncle, OOgway Chan who's several steps above Dumbledore when it comes to power and intelligence.

Also, everything that happened in the Harry Potter timeline happened 10 years later than the original setting. Just wanted to point this out.

_**Chapter One**_

A ten year old Harry Potter was surprised that a world such as this existed right under their noses. I mean sure his guardian - Master Chan - had told him about the existence of said world already, but he was still shocked to see it in person. For a ten year old to see such a place, it was breathtaking.

It happened about three years ago, when his aunt abandoned him on the streets of Britain at the age of seven when he displayed something _unnatural _to them, and it was what his uncle feared,the_ freakishness _had appeared within him. He heard bits of the conversation his uncle and aunt had in loud whispers, and knew what was going to happen to him after that terrible beating he received from Vernon, from the day he showed his… _talent,_ and to be honest, the abandonment was the best thing that ever happened to him, because he found a person who he would gladly call father many times over because of how he took care of him, Harry, _the Freak_.

When Master Chan first met Harry, he noticed that the young boy was underfed, and decided to do something about it before he started to deal with anything else - to say that Harry was grateful would be an understatement. He even gave Harry his own room that was bigger than Dudley's, not to mention the house they were living in was a mansion; _A Japanese Mansion_. Harry knew immediately he would like it there for years to come.

In his primary school three years later, the bullying had reduced because Harry decided to defend the children from Dudley's gang through Martial Arts - another exciting thing he got to learn from his new guardian, since Master Chan was a Martial Arts Master himself. The teachers tried to stop the harassment Harry was giving though, but one complaint to the court of law was all that was needed to let all those issues end. Even when Veron tried to do something about it, Master Chan got in the way and saved Harry from the assault.

It was during that year that Master Chan told Harry of the existence of magic and its uses. Harry knew that he shouldn't believe his teacher but even he knew that it would be useless to argue since that would explain the abilities he had available at his disposal like teleportation and the ability to move objects with a gesture of his hand and willpower, or, in magical terms _Apparition _and levitation.

Master Chan decided to show him other abilities that were available to wizards. He introduced potions to him, something he took a liking to because of how similar it looked to chemistry, a hobby of his ever since he got a chemistry set at nine years old as a gift. Another was mind magic, known as _Occlumency _and _Legilimency_ as well, as its many uses. The basics of mind magic were taught to him very insistently, as it helped organize his mind, which made the proceeding lessons about actual spells much more effective.

Mind Magic, Occlumency specifically, was an art where one learned the means on how to close and block off their minds off from outside sources trying to steal or view information and memories from them. Legilimency, on the other hand, was the opposite. The mental art of Legilimens was about finely sharpening your mental spear, also referred to as a probe, to penetrate the target's mental defenses - if the target had them - and skillfully find exactly what you were looking for before being ejected. His Master/Teacher decided that in order for Harry to survive in the magical world, being fluent in the mind arts was key. Harry already knew how easily it was for an opponent to take advantage of emotions in a fight, so the likening example Master Chan gave him for everyday encounters was enough to motivate him to put his all into learning the art.

He had Harry do his research on the subject for months and practiced the art with him. Harry thrived under the teachings and was able to master it under eleven months, even with all the trauma he had to endure, which was a feat in itself according to his Master.

It was one month after that when Harry received his Hogwarts letter. Master Chan, upon seeing the letter and it's minimalistic detail, ultimately decided that Harry should try a year at the school to test the waters while he researched alternate schools just in case Hogwarts claims of being the best magical school in the world were rubbish.

Harry had no problems with this idea, finding himself actually looking forward to September first. He was puzzled at Master Chan's claims that he didn't need to bring any money when they went school shopping, but trusted his adoptive father figure knew what he was doing.

Twenty four hours later found them walking through the brick gateway in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, something called a Glamour charm placed upon both of them to change their looks. Their destination was Gringotts, the Wizarding Back.

Entering from Diagon Alley, they saw a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, though during the Second Wizarding War the goblin was replaced instead by two wizard guards with Probity Probes - a device used to detect most known forms of concealment. This was the entrance to Gringotts, and it lead into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Forward they walked to the set of doors and engraved on these silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Through these doors - also flanked with goblins - was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length and doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. The vaults extend for miles under the city and were accessible through rough stone, complex and interconnected passageways by means of magic carts operated by goblins.

As Harry and Master Chan walked to the counters, a tan silver haired, yellow eyed goblin wearing a small suit walked to the two and introduced himself. "Welcome to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, my name is Griphook and I will be your guide for the day."

"_Hello Griphook, I am Master Jackie Chan and I am here to see the Account Manager to the Potter Vaults." _Master Chan spoke in their native goblin tongue to the small goblin.

Pleasantly surprised, the goblin replied in kind. _"The Potter Account Manager's name is Draconis." _The goblin replied in its native tongue as he snapped his fingers alerting for the account manager to the Potter Accounts. "_I would assume that the young man beside you is Harry Potter?"_

"_Yes he is, I have taken him under my wing and had him master the Mind and Martial Arts before he started the school of which I knew would send a letter to him sooner or later."_ Master Chan replied _"I would have come here earlier but I was rather caught up in some things at the time."_

"_It is quite understandable and I agree that one must be prepared for when they about to face the unknown."_ Griphook replied before a similar looking goblin made its way to Griphook, who introduced his colleague.

"_This is Draconis, and since the Potter's parents passed, he's been their account manager until their son says otherwise." _Griphook took a look at his colleague and ordered _"Bring me the Potter Family Account details immediately."_

Suddenly the Manager was nervous at the order but nonetheless did what he was ordered to. He came back with a parchment and handed it to Griphook who started to summarize what he expected the account to hold at the time of their absence.

"Now at the time the Potters left, they had roughly six hundred million galleons in their account, and with the amount of investments they made over the years - 80% of the daily prophet, 35% of Chudley Cannons and 50% to the Quibbler - I should approximate their account balance to be well over sixty billion galleons." Griphook ignoring the jaw dropping look on Chan and Potter's faces looked at the information with a small frown then turned to his colleague who started to sweat in question "There appears to have been a massive withdrawal 8 years ago. The money was returned in full-" He checked the paper again, "Three days later. Care to elaborate on this inconsistency?" Griphook demanded.

"Lord Griphook, a wizard exploited a previously unknown loophole to take advantage of a position he had stolen from its rightful owner. We quickly rectified the issue once it came to light, but I must confess we were lucky the wizard was arrogant enough to store the stolen monies in this very bank after the theft. The wizard did not gain access to the vault itself, so no items were stolen." Draconis reported as quickly as possible, calming as he went on as the story painted the bank in a good and competent light in front of the client in question.

"What is the name of this wizard you speak of?" Griphook asked, mollified a great deal after hearing of his people's swift action, but still feeling his blood beginning to call for the blood of the thief.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the same time in Scotland, there stood a castle, a ground of learning where anyone privileged enough to possess a means to use magic could be taught by some of the best teachers known in the British Wizardry World. This castle offered several different subjects in the magical arts: DADA - Defense Against the Dark Arts - whereas the name implied, one could learn to defend themselves from the Dark Arts or any known offensive spell - should the teacher follow the curriculum and last more than a year - another was Transfiguration; the art of transformation by manipulation of matter - a third was Magical History, a fourth was Arithmancy and Runes, and a fifth was Care of Magical Creatures. There were other courses taught here as well, but Occlumency wasn't one of them for reasons only known to the Headmaster.

The castle was a sight to see in its own. A large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons, built in the late Early Middle Ages (c. 993) by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Castle housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world (by those in Britain).

Sitting at his desk right in front of his empty Phoenix perch was none other than the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of Britain's Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer, Order of Merlin First class, Leader of the Vigilante Group - Order of the Phoenix - and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, who was currently going through the list of accepted students looking for a specific charge of his whom somehow disappeared from under his watch - more specifically Mrs. Figgs watch.

To say that he was disappointed in the way Mrs. Petunia Dursley treated her nephew would be an understatement. He was supposed to send Hagrid to pick Harry up from their house where he would meet a wizarding family to guide him into the platform leading to the Hogwarts Express, but all that went down the drain once Petunia told him that the Freak - her words - was missing and they seemed to be glad that he was.

It was only through mild persuasion (read: heavy Compulsion Charms) that they decided to accept the boy back should he be found and they would treat him better than before. He searched everywhere in Surrey for his young charge but he was never found. He even searched the entire continent of Britain only to come up empty and he was about to give up hope when he remembered the Hogwarts letter and their unique ability to find people almost no matter what, so he knew that he would have 2 years to wait for Harry's arrival to Hogwarts.

Now looking at the list, he smiled as he saw the name under the section P-

_Harry Potter, Accepted_

Once he read this, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders, but one had to wonder where the young boy was and where he'd been all this time. Albus hoped that all of his plans would now run their course smoothly now that his main chess piece was on the board. He had to accept though that it was more than likely his already laid plans would be unusable, and even harmful to his cause. He would need to tread carefully at first, lest his misstep and set off a ruinous event by mistake. Regardless, the boy would be lead to his destiny, as described by his personal seer.

He would have to wait and see so he could reset his plans if need be. Merlin help the lad should he refuse to cooperate even if he didn't, there was still his backup plan of which he started to implement 6 months after the disappearance of his charge.

"Why would Albus Dumbledore want access to the Potter Vaults?" Master Chan asked the goblin.

"Power I reckon." Griphook guessed. "With the funds and the investments that the Potter's hold, he could probably control nearly half of the British wizarding world."

"And?" Master Chan stressed.

"He could gain possession to the other Royal Vaults as well that young Harry should inherit if the inheritance test is passed."

"Other Vaults?" Master Chan asked.

Griphook snapped his fingers and the other goblin went to get a parchment that was sealed away by meddling wizards.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked for the first time since they arrived the bank as he watched the play by play by his Master and the goblin.

"To retrieve the document that was sealed immediately after the passing of your parents."

"Why would they seal it?" Master Chan asked the goblin.

"I would think that it was a wall that needed to be destroyed in order to gain control of young Mister Potter here because of the contents of the Will."

The goblin that was sent on the task returned with the Will and a small box the size of a shoe box, causing instant curiosity in Master Chan and Harry as to what its contents were.

"Follow me, we need a more secure area before I am able to release the contents of the Will." Griphook said before he led the party of three to a more secure meeting room used for the richer clients.

As they passed through the hallway leading to the room Harry looked around seeing many paintings adorning the walls, until one caught his eye. "Is he related to me?" Harry asked.

Griphook turned around and looked at the painting in question. "Yes, that is your grandfather Charlus Potter, he was a great and noble man, and this was taken when he helped us recover from a famine." The goblin explained. "Let's move on."

After that they headed towards the room, and within a few minutes they reached two huge doors with a Goblin waiting at the door with another scroll. "What is it Bloodreaper?" Griphook demanded.

Bloodreaper answered promptly, lest he earn the ire of his superior, "We have found that there is another Will concerning Mr. Potter. This is it here."

Griphook took the offered scroll and read it quickly, his face unreadable, despite the curious and askant looks sent his way by the two humans.

"I see…" Griphook said neutrally. "Please, step inside, it seems we have even more to discuss than I previously thought."

All parties followed the goblin as he led them inside the building. As they settled down, Harry asked the goblin, "Is something the matter?"

"Mr. Potter, it seems that there have been certain clauses in the Will that were ignored by your Magical Guardian."

"Let us get to the issue of the magical guardian later." Master Chan interjected politely, "I would like to know what was ignored in the Will specifically, as I know that ignoring an important document like that calls for Azkaban."

"For me to point out the items that were ignored, you will have to read the entire Will completely." Griphook said to Master Chan, who looked at Harry, asking for his permission to read it out.

"I would like to hear what my parents wrote in their Will, so feel free to read it out loud." Harry said to the goblin, who opened the parchment and cleared his throat.

_The last will and testament of James Potter _

_I, James Potter, of sound mind and body hereby write this will to ensure the needs of my son and Heir Harry James Potter are met._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave 3, 000, 000 Galleons; that should be enough for him to live a comfortable life with his 'Hairy Situation'. Should the other guardians not be available to take care of mine and Lily's son, we live you with the responsibility. Stay safe Moony._

_To Sirius Black, I hereby grant the position of Godfather to Harry James Potter, I hope he learns the Marauder way from a star member. I know you'll would teach him the responsibilities that come with the title of Lord._

_To Peter Pettigrew, I leave 1 million Galleons, enough for you to stabilize yourself and get a job instead of living in your mother's house, I find that utterly disappointing for a good man such as yourself. If Pettigrew did betray us as Secret Keeper - _a title suggested by Albus Dumbledore - _then he deserves to be locked in Azkaban preventing the monies that he received from this Will._

_To Harry, I leave the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Peverel, and Gryffindor, in the box is also the family ring to each houses mentioned _- Please note that the Potter House, the Peverel house and the Gryffindor House control 48% of the Wizengamot votes and should not fall into anyone that isn't related to each of the houses.

_These are the known allies to House Potter:_

_House of Longbottom._

_House of Greengrass._

_House of Bones._

_House of Abbott._

_House of Lupin._

_Should Sirius be unavailable, here are the list of people that have guardianship over Harry:_

_James Charles Potter (Harry's Grandfather)_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin_

_Amelia Bones_

_Any member of the Chan Family _- A man by the name of Oogway Chan taught me what was important in life, hence my change in character that made Lily fall for me.

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCE IS MY SON ALLOWED TO COME WITHIN 500 FEET OF ANY PERSON NAMED DURSLEY. THEY HATE ANYTHING THAT EVEN BREATHES MAGIC!_

_This is James Potter, Signing off._

_P.S. Oh and Harry, if you're reading this, there's a box containing a special item that was given to me by my father, though I never really used it. I hope you use it well, along with the three other items in the box._

Here, the box was handed to Harry who gladly accepted it and opened it up. In it were six items; three rings, something that looked like a cloak, a talisman, and a block of wood.

"I'm highly confused as to what the other two are." Harry said as he spotted the wood and the talisman with a horse symbol.

"What's this?" He asked as he reached for and grabbed the talisman and inspected it. Master Chan thought that it would be best if he explained the history of the talisman, having recognized the octagon shaped stone coin right away.

"That is one of the 12 talismans of Shindhu - long ago in ancient Chinese history, there was a powerful dragon lord named Shindhu who was the demon sorcerer of fire in the form of a humanoid dragon. He was once a powerful ruler in China but his subjects rose against him and drained him of his magic and scattered each part across the globe in the form of talismans; Ox, Rooster, Ham, Hare, Dog, Snake, Horse, Rat, Monkey, Dragon, Sheep, and Tiger; each with its own different abilities. The one I'm familiar with are the Rabbit, Snake, Ox and Horse whose powers are Super Speed, Invisibility, Super Strength and Healing respectively."

"So you're saying that with this talisman, I would be able to run really, really fast?" Harry asked his adoptive father who nodded in confirmation.

"I was planning on giving you something as your 11th birthday present but I guess now is a good time as any." Master Chan said and he reached into his pocket and unwrapped an item out of a napkin and handed it to Harry. It was the horse talisman.

"Not that I don't appreciate this but why the horse?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe me, that talisman is one of the most important, so it would save you a lot of trouble if you had it on you at all times." Master Chan explained.

"How do they work?" Harry asked.

"Pardon the interruption, but there is a pending Will waiting to be read." Griphook interrupted.

Master Chan promised an explanation for later, right after which Harry motioned for them to continue.

Griphook cleared his throat and read,

_The will and testament of Lily Potter nee Evans._

_I Lily Potter of sound mind and body do hereby write this Will, should the unexpected happen and both James and I enter 'The Next Great Adventure'._

_Should it accept him, I leave my wand in my son's hands and no one else's as I've placed special runes that accept only blood members of my family. _

_Also, I grant full permission for my son to lodge in the cottage at Godric's Hollow as it's protected with wards that are even difficult for Albus to break. I leave thirty one thousand golden galleons, five-thousand silver sickles, and one-thousand bronze knuts in high hopes that he uses it to earn a decent living._

_I give him my life, and wish for him to know that I and his father are watching over him. I dearly hope that he grows up with our love, but chances are that might not happen. I hope if he's forced to go to the Dursley's, his ability to love doesn't fail him._

_There is also something special from me at Godric's hollow for Harry's eyes only. _

_Don't forget that James and I will always love you._

_Lily. Evans Potter_

Later after the Will was read, Harry and Master Chan collected some pocket change for Harry to use to get his school supplies and looked at the Goblin with a smile and spoke in their native tongue.

"_Thank you for your assistance with this Lord Griphook." _Master Chan said to the goblin who smiled.

"_Pleasure to help one such as yourself and Lord Potter, May your gold grow and enemies fall."_

"_May your gold grow and enemies fall."_ Master Chan repeated.

And with that, the two left the bank with two sacks of gold in their hands.

/|\

After the events that had transpired at the bank, Harry and Master Chan quickly withdrew an appropriate amount of money from the bags at their hips so Harry could go get his wand from Ollivanders.

As they walked down the streets Harry turned to his master and asked him. "Sensei, what are we going to do, about Dumbledore?"

Chan thought for a moment before he replied his student "As the saying goes, 'We will cross that bridge when we get there'."

That seemed to pacify Harry's curiosity as they walked into a small dingy shop.

Harry stopped and looked around. Confused as to why he and his master were here, so he asked again, "Sensei, where are we?" The answer came with a smile on his adoptive father's face.

"Well Harry, we're here to get you a wand."

As if on cue, the owner of the shop walked forward with a smile on his wrinkly face.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mister Potter." The old man said to the young boy in front of him. Walking to the shelf, running his fingers along the line of boxes, he continued, "It seems only yesterday when your mother and father were buying their first wand; Ah!" He found what he wanted and carefully brought it out "Here we are." He opened the box and gave the wand to Harry who took it from the wand maker's hand.

Harry looked at the wand and inspected it with his green eyes through his busted glasses. "What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked the old wand maker.

"Give it a wave of course." He said to Harry, who did as asked. The power output was off with this one as the old man noticed.

"Out of luck eh?" He said, causing Harry to pout. "Let's try again." He brought out another box and handed it to Harry who took it and opened the box revealing a straighter wand where the previous was crooked at the end.

"Try this." He told Harry who waved it like he did the last one. A glass orb exploded, breaking the ball. The old man shook his head "Nope, definitely not. No matter though, there are more where that came from."

He went inside the storage and brought out a box. '_I wonder...'_ He thought as he inspected the box. He went out to where Harry and Master Chan were and brought out a wand that was smooth around the edges. The wood itself was strong and warm Harry noticed as he grabbed its handle.

The old man was transfixed as the wind pressure around Harry started to increase and Harry felt a surge of calmness through him. He didn't know what it was but he was sure that he heard a voice scream in terror in his mind as the magic flowed through him. He'd never felt so Alive!

"Curious, very curious…" The old man said to nobody in particular.

Sending a suspicious look his way Harry asked, "Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I would have thought that should this wand not pick you. there was a final one that I had in mind…." Ollivander revealed, "This wood symbolizes Balance, Promise and Practicality, one would wonder what you would use it for."

"Anything else?" Master Chan asked the old man with an annoyed look.

"The only thing I have to say is make sure you use this wand wisely." The old man said to Harry who paid the man his money and walked out with his master to the pet store.

After they left, the old man, Ollivander frowned and walked into the storage section of his store and proceeded to grab a box and picked out the wand that was in it.

"Harry Potter," He started "Maple, 12 inches and unicorn blood, curious indeed." He mumbled to himself and flicked the wand in his hand only for him to wince a bit due to the unfamiliarity of the magic transfer.

As he was continuing to flick the wand, he didn't notice the knife that flew by him until it hit the wall beside him and he turned in fright at the sudden interruption and looked to see a knife with a note and a dragon symbol in the middle.

Ollivander sighed in exasperation at the implied threat before getting rid of the paper off the wall and the knife looking at the small hole made .

"Reparo." He called out and waved his wand - that he brought out to use to fix - and he looked at the two items "Incendo." he chanted and the items burned out of existence.

It would take more than that to actually scare him.

/|\

After Harry and Jackie left the bank, they had two more final stops still under their Disillusion Charms. One was the Owl emporium where Harry had to select an owl that he could use to communicate to and fro between himself and his adoptive father. He found what he was looking for in a white snowy owl he named Hedwig. As he was about to make a purchase, he felt something calling to him, or more specifically his magic.

Following the trail led him to his second purchase in that store, it was a baby Tom cat that had grey fur and a lighter grey patch around its stomach along with white paws on all legs and the tip of his tail. He also had a white muzzle and yellow eyes with green pupils and two set of whiskers on each cheek.

Harry knew that he had to purchase that cat for some reason because he felt a connection and once he did, he proceeded to name him Tom, short for Thomas, seeing as it was something simple and it felt right somehow. The store owner - Wizard obviously - didn't know what type of species the cat was so that left Harry wondering what it could do.

Tom and Hedwig seemed to hit it off once they saw each other because Hedwig decided to form a perch on Tom's shoulder from what Harry saw and he was happy that he had them as companions though no one could replace the companionship he got from his sensei.

As Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop with his adoptive father waiting outside, he looked around to see the shop had many mannequins with different kinds of robes adorning them. He also saw many shelves and glass cabinets as well as counters, all full of buttons, cloths and other item to make clothes.

Looking round one more time he saw the person he suspected was Madam Malkin, she was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Greetings dear, my name is Madam Malkin, are you Hogwarts too?" She asked just as Harry opened his mouth. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact," she explained.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," The boy said with an air of pompousness. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry replied, wary of the boy, something about the way he held himself and acted seemed… off, like his politeness was fake. He gave off the distinct air of a spoiled only child.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, my father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy, drawled out in a bored voice. "Silly really, from what I've been told a wand picks the wizard, and not the other way around. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow..." He rambled on.

The boy reminded Harry of Dudley in the way he acted - when he was still living with the Dursley's - he would bully his father or others until he got what he wanted. His brain instantly classified him as a bully, something he didn't like - the only difference between the two was the weight. He would kick his skinny ass if this boy got too much out of hand but he had to avoid confrontation at his new school. He was famous - from the books he spied about him - and from what he knew of famous people on the telly, people watched their every move waiting for them to do something wrong and, when something happened, jumped on it, making life hard for that person. He would try to avoid confrontation until he could learn to get away with it.

Before he could say anything, Draco asked, "Have you got your own broom?"

"No, not yet." He answered. Why would he need one when he could just levitate well enough on his own? He wasn't about to tell anybody about this though; he wasn't dense enough to think that what he could do was normal. _'Why limit themselves to a broom? Don't they know that a well timed levitation charm will have the same results?' _Harry mused to himself, _'But I guess you need a large magical core to master that technique.'_

"Do you play Quidditch at all?" came the bully's second question.

"No." Harry said again, wondering what Quidditch could be, maybe some kind of sport with the way this idiot asked him.

"_I_ do-" He instantly declared, like that made it the law, "-Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet? I'm hoping to be Slytherin…" The pale-faced boy rambled on once again.

"Houses? Are they like some kind of dorms where people sleep and that?" Harry wondered. He was going to a boarding school, and he knew from hearing from people who go to other boarding schools that the students slept in dorms. Maybe Houses were just different wings of the building?

"Yes they are." Draco answered suspiciously. "Don't you know anything about Hogwarts?" he asked contemptuously.

"No, I only found out about Hogwarts today." Harry replied honestly, not liking the tone he took.

"Are you a Half-Blood or a _Muggleborn._" Draco said, spitting the last word in disgust.

"What's a Half-Blood?" Harry inquired.

"You must be a Mudblood if you need to ask that." Draco sneered at Harry.

Harry noticed that Madam Malkin gasped in horror and disgust as she heard Draco say Mudblood. Making an assumption, he guessed this was something that shouldn't be said in polite company, like calling someone a bitch or bastard.

Harry remained silent, since this would likely be the last time he and the blond ever spoke civilly again he may as well let him say his piece. "A Half-Blood is someone who is born from a Pureblood, someone who can trace his magical line back at least ten centuries or so, unbroken of course." Draco explained. "Normally, it's a Blood Traitor having a kid with a Mudblood or a _Muggle_."

"Ah, in that case I don't know if I'm a Half-Blood or a_… Mudblood_ as you call me, as my parents were killed when I was a baby, during the war against Vold-I mean _You-Know-Who_, and I was raised by Muggles. For all I know, I could be a Pureblood like you seem to be." Harry grinned internally at the other boy's rapid 180 after his words sunk in and thanked his father for telling him this.

Draco paled, there were many Purebloods families that were killed during the last war and many of them were forced to live the awful Muggles, never knowing who they were. "My… my deepest apologies, I didn't think of it like that, I-I didn't realize." Draco back peddled. He knew that, should his father hear of this, he would surely get grounded for life for turning a possible Pureblood ally against their family.

For a moment, silence reigned between the two boys before Draco opened his mouth again, "Let me explain, at Hogwarts there are four Houses where you live and sleep." Draco explained, hoping that if he could make up for his earlier mistake, he might be able to gain an ally. He never thought of asking who the black haired boy was, if he did, he would have acted differently. "The houses are Slytherin - this is the house I want to be in as it prides itself for traits in cunning, resourcefulness and ambition. And it wouldn't allow Mudbloods into it."

Hearing the bit about cunning, Harry had to hold in his scoff, if that is true about being cunning he didn't think that Draco would be in it. A truly cunning person would hide what he thought of others, and would only show what he truly thinks of a person once they learn about him.

"How disgusting, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Master Chan waved to harry as he paused from a conversation he looked to be having with an older looking man.

"Oh that's my sensei." Harry said, holding in a smirk that he knew something the boy didn't. "He's an archaeologist."

"Your what?" Draco asked thoughtfully. "He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"No, he's not." Harry corrected easily. He really was starting to dislike this boy more and more and Draco was none the wiser.

"Why is he with you?" Draco said with a slight sneer, forgetting that he was trying to make Harry an ally.

"For someone who wants to be in the House for the cunning, you're not acting like someone for that House. In fact, if there was a House for the bold and foolish, then you would be a shoo-in."

"How dare you say I could be a Gryffindor!" Draco raged. "I'm not impulsive and foolish as them. What's your last name, I want to know who you are so I can tell my father about this insult…"

Before Harry could say something about Draco being a daddy's boy, Madam Malkin said to Draco, "That's you done, my dear."

Harry was glad to see Draco hop down from the footstool and leave, but not before Draco said as he left. "I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, and a word of advice; be careful."

As Draco left, Madam Malkin spoke up. "I'm sorry about him dear, I'm ashamed to say that there are some people who think they're better than others because they've had magic longer than others." Madam Malkin gave a sad sigh. "And sadly the Malfoys are one such family, although Lord Malfoy, the father of that boy, knows how to keep it to himself. I wonder what happened to skip that skill in that child."

"No worries Madam Malkin, he's just a Daddy's Boy, I've dealt with them before." Harry said, getting a chuckled from Madam Malkin. "He thinks that his father can get him anything that he wants, and his father can sort it out for him. He'll be in for a rude awakening one day. So, shall we get started?"

_1st September 2, 000_

With all that said and done, Harry left with his sensei to their mansion on Oxford street where he settled Hedwig and Tom in their new room, created a small bed for Tom to stay on, but the cat disregarded it and jumped on his bed before making his spot on the foot of the bed and relaxed while he watched Harry settle his things. Hedwig had a perch on the table next to his bed where she settled and watched as well.

Master Chan came and presented Harry with a trunk where he would put all his clothes but he asked Harry to have him borrow the cloak for some time, he would send it back as a Christmas present.

Days later, Harry managed to syphon the information on how the talismans worked from his sensei who said that they needed contact with the human body. Should Harry wear a material that covered said skin, it wouldn't work, but there are ways to get around that. For instance, materials with the same thickness of say a face mask or a thin sock were allowed as that didn't really interrupt the transfer, anything thicker wouldn't work so Harry decided to have a special belt made, one with pockets that could be tightly sealed.

He would have made it into a necklace but people would ask questions, something he wanted to avoid.

So here he was in the train station looking at the letter in his hand that said nine and three quarters. His sensei/father/Master - he didn't know how to refer him yet so all three were still acceptable - went to pick up somebody coming to the same school with him, his niece as he said and told Harry that should he have problems finding the location, he should sit on a chair and wait for him as he would only be minutes behind Harry.

Harry was thinking about how going to this school would affect his personality. He disliked bullies - Dudley being a prime example - and he had to trick his aunt and uncle sometimes to get what he wanted but he didn't do that now that he had someone to provide for him. The wizarding mentality from what he'd noticed so far was that with him having a wand,that he should stop practicing wandless magic, but he was a martial artist he didn't want something as fragile as a wand holding him back. Unfortunately his sensei, who wasn't really fond of magic, decided that it was better if he learnt from the school. According to his sensei, magic had this effect on you. It makes you lazy and if his adoptive father was anything, laziness was the last on the list. So Harry didn't want to be lazy he would have to practice every spell wandless before he'd mastered the wand version of it.

He pondered some more until a voice snapped him from his thoughts;

"Hey, are you Harry?"

He looked up and saw that it was a girl that had jet black hair that reached her back arranged in a ponytail. She had golden brown eyes and kissable pink lips that Harry couldn't help but stare at. Moving his eyes down, he spotted that she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and red sneakers without socks and if he didn't know any better, from the way her young 11 year old body was developed, he could say that she was a martial artist like him.

"Hey eyes up here." She snapped, her fingers in front of his face with a smirk. She wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't pleased with the way that he was staring at her with those eyes mainly because back home people called her a midget so it was nice to see someone here that thought otherwise; that and from what her uncle told her, he would be a really good sparring partner in the Martial Arts. When her uncle told her to come and meet him, she had thought that she would meet some wimp but instead when she saw him sitting down, she was impressed with how well developed he looked.

He was wearing a blue folded long-sleeve round neck shirt and dark brown baggy pants and a pair of black shoes/sneakers with a black belt that was equipped with a pocket. He was about her height which was 4 feet 5 and from the way he carried himself, he looked to be a martial artist like herself but she was way better, having trained in a very special place since she was 5 years old.

"One more thing…"

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of that voice and she slumped and sighed at the arrival of her granduncle.

"Oh hi Jade," he said "I see you have found my troublesome nephew's charge."

"I'm not sure uncle, I didn't get a reply from the question I asked." Jade replied motioning to Harry.

"Ah yes, I am Harry and you are?" Harry politely replied, shaking hands with Jade.

"I'm Jade Chan, this is my granduncle, I just call him uncle and I'm sure you know my uncle Jackie chan?" Jade introduced pointing out to all of them and Jackie had the decency to blush at his niece's stupidity.

"Sensei is my adoptive father," Harry said to Jade "So yes, I know him quite well."

"Jackie tells me that you are quite the prodigy when it comes to martial arts." Uncle spoke to Harry, fixing his glasses and looking at the boy from head to toe. "How good are you when it comes to potions and chi magic?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea of what you're talking about." Harry politely replied.

"You have son and you didn't introduce him to the family business, what kind nephew are you?!" Uncle started to twist Jackie's ear, making the man wince in pain and the public laugh at the humiliation.

"Anyways, I think I better start heading off to the platform." Harry declared, only to pause when Jade gestured for him to wait. He sat back down, having barely gotten a few inches off his seat, and waited for a few seconds before Jade reappeared with a trunk that was obviously hers, judging by the ornate designs. before she left to bring her own trunk surprising Harry. "You're the niece that's coming to Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yup, come on, I'll show you the platform." She said before she grabbed his wrist and began leading them towards the platform's entrance portal, ignoring the family of redheads whose matriarch was screaming like a banshee.

/|\

_**Authors Note: **_Next chapter, we see Harry in the Hogwarts express making new friends and enemies that will help or stunt him in his Hogwarts carrier. I hope this chapter was good for my first Harry Potter Fanfiction.

_**Beta Readers**__:_ Slicerness, The Dark Dragen, Max12998, Brightsteel.

_**Story Reference**__: _Rise of the Overlord Vulcan by The Dark Dragen - Harry meets Draco.

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Harry Potter, Jackie Chan adventures or other crosses you might see.

_**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good Day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_If this was an Actual Crossover, Harry would be in the Jackie Chan Adventure world but it's an _implied _crossover where everyone in from the Jackie Chan adventure are wizards and not just Uncle. There will also be some characters from different animes that will be in this story that might make the story look a bit off but I promise everything will fit in with the plot I have planned.

80 favourites

65 follows

11 reviews

3 communities

All this in chapter one of this story I feel the love thanks guys, now here's chapter two.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Sitting in a cabin currently on board the Hogwarts express, enjoying the scenery that the locomotive provided, were none other than Harry Potter and Jade Chan.

"So how is training with Uncle Jackie?" Jade asked.

"Training is really demanding from him." Harry replied "I remember having to practice a lot of aerobics exercises and a lot of yoga before I even got to start on the real stuff." Harry said.

"Yeah, you do need those and some gymnastics to have the perfect build for your course to have an effect." Jade replied.

"Sensei's definition of gymnastics involved me running on stairs with two full buckets of thick rocks on my back connected by a strong pole." Harry shivered as he remembered that training exercise "I hated those, especially in cold weathers."

"I did something similar when I was training too, I–"

"Excuse me," They turned to the compartment door to see a boy with red hair and freckles looking timidly into the room. "Do you mind, everywhere else is full."

A bit miffed that her conversation was interrupted, both Jade and Harry invited him inside, something he accepted quickly bringing his trunk with him and placing it in the space above them.

The red headed boy sat beside Jade, who was annoyed at this but he ignored it and introduced himself, "I'm Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley."

"I'm Jade." Jade introduced beside him.

"I'm Harry." Harry said following, Jade's example but was slightly surprised at the expression on the red head's face.

"You're Harry Potter!" He exclaimed "Do you have the t…thing…?"

"The what?" Harry asked.

Ron who looked surprised and leaned forward. "You know, the scar?" He whispered to Harry, who frowned at this blatant disrespect.

Now Harry wasn't one to go looking for a fight, and even did what he could to avoid fights and conflict, but there was such a thing as crossing the line, and this red haired boy just did that.

"You mean the scar that reminds me everytime that my birth parents died the night I was born?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ron blushed and nodded shyly.

Jade saw this and sighed at the Red head's stupidity and asked him a simple question "Hey, Ron, say your parents were murdered in front of you and the killer decided to leave a permanent scar on the side of your face for the world to see before leaving you, would you like to be asked to show that scar? The scar that painfully reminds you of something you're trying to forget every time it's mentioned?"

After a moment of silence with Ron thinking hard he decided, "You're right, I wouldn't want that." He then looked at Harry and apologized. "Sorry I acted like a brat before."

"Just make sure you don't do it again." Harry replied, accepting his apology before silence was once again present in the cabin.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" An old woman passing by on with a trolley of snacks asked the three soon to be Hogwarts students.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said bringing out his own meal.

Harry and Jade looked at Ron a bit before Harry picked out some chocolate for him and Jade to have while Ron ate his own food.

Sometime during the break, a mouse was scavenging through an empty box of chocolate frogs while Ron and Harry were conversing.

"What's this?" Jade asked as she spotted a card with a lifelike image of a man with whiskers inside it.

"Oh, those?" Ron asked "Those are cards that hold famous wizards and witches, the one you have there is Albus Dumbledore, I have about six of those."

The name Albus Dumbledore made Harry cringe inside, but he covered it up quickly and voiced something he noticed. "Hey, he's gone."

"You can't expect him to wait around all day can you?" Ron asked the boy-who-lived like it was obvious. This is Scabbers by the way." The boy changed the subject quickly to introduce his pet rat to the two as he heard the squeaking "Pathetic isn't he?"

"Better keep him away from Tom." Harry warned.

"Who's Tom?" Ron asked.

Jade was curious as well and moved to voice it, but as if hearing their conversation, Tom landed on Harry's lap before jumping on the table before looking at Harry in confusion. Harry smiled and scratched behind his ear causing him to purr in pleasure.

"This is Thomas." Harry introduced showing his cat, "I got him the same time I got Hedwig, my owl. I don't know why, but I felt a pull towards them both and I knew that I had to get him out of there and since I've had him, I feel somewhat strange."

Before Ron could hide his rat, Tom's feline instincts perked up, smelling food. He turned spotting the brown mouse on Ron's lap and started to hiss at it, causing scabbers to hide in Ron's shirt pocket.

To Tom, he knew that something was off with that rat. He didn't know how he knew, he didn't know why he knew, but even he was smart enough to spot a fake from a mile away.

Why he hadn't pointed out that the redheaded human wasn't fake was because his master/owner trusted him and he seemed to be on his way to becoming one of his master's first friends – human friends in this school – so he'd play the wait and see game with the redhead that smelled like greed, rage and jealousy.

The female though he liked, and he knew that his master being friends with her would be a good thing for the future, even if she was the niece of his master's father. Even if she wasn't he had a feeling that they would still meet and become good friends.

Before the cat could think any further, a girl with an air of bossyness spoke out from the doorway "Has anyone seen a toad?"

The three soon to be students turned to see a girl about their height with a bushy hair and somewhat larger than normal teeth standing in the middle of the doorway "My friend, Neville lost his toad, have you seen it?" She asked again.

"Nope, sorry." Jade replied.

Then the girl spotted that Ron had his hand on his wand about to show off something he thought he knew – he brought it out when the other two turned to see the girl on the door – and she said, "Are you doing magic?"

She sat beside Harry and demanded eagerly, "Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat, suddenly nervous he had an even larger audience before he mustered up his Gryffindor Courage and began casting, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He chanted and pointed to Scabbers as he was brought to the table with Harry keeping his cat held in place with a firm grip on the scruff of his neck.

Nothing happened, much to the disappointment of the bushy haired girl that just entered the compartment. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked skeptically, "Well it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me."

Suddenly, the rat was floating over the table much to everyone's surprise; Jade, the bushy haired girl and Ron looked at each other to see that they weren't the ones doing it but then they turned to Harry and saw that he had two fingers extended and was guiding the rat through the air with complete ease.

It was the clearing of someone's throat that had Harry drop his concentration and let the rat drop unto the waiting jaws of his cat, but Jade was quicker and caught it before it was eaten.

The bushy haired girl immediately began firing off question after question. "How did you do that? I didn't hear any verbalization of the spells, we're not supposed to be able to do that until our sixth year and you did wandless magic too!" Then the girl got a look at the scar that was over his rectangular glasses and recognized it instantly "You're Harry Potter! I've read about you in Rise and Fall of the Dark Lords of the Twentieth Century. My name is Hermione Granger, is it true that you trained under Albus Dumbledore?"

"I do not know who Albus Dumbledore is, sorry about that." Harry said politely before he continued, "I also am pretty sure the books you've read about me were almost completely lies."

He should know, Master Chan bought one of them and had Harry read it to see if it was accurate. They had planned on sueing the publishing company either way, but they needed to know if they were doing it because the author had been trespassing in their lives, or was making up complete lies and passing them off as fact.

"How can you say that? I'm pretty sure the books were accurate." Hermione said to Harry, defending her books.

"Well I myself am pretty sure that at the age of 6, I never tamed a dragon, or met Merlin, or saved a country from a plague." Harry said flatly.

Before Hermione could say a thing, the compartment door was opened again and in walked the boy he met at Madame Malkin's shop.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this train, are you him?" The blonde boy drawled out to the pathetic urchins that were in the compartment.

"...Yes?" Harry slowly replied.

"Well I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself.

"And I'm Bond, James Bonds." Jade introduced in a mocking fashion, causing laughter to spring forth from both those who got the reference. Ron joined in just because he liked seeing Malfoy insulted, even if he didn't get the joke.

"Who are you? I don't recognise you from any of the families. Are you a mudblood?" Draco demanded in a haughty tone. Ron gasped as soon as Draco said mudblood.

"Going on your reaction I'm going to guess that the word 'mudblood' is an insult? If so then I suggest that you don't ever use that word to describe my friend's again. If you try anything… an accident might happen." As Harry made this claim the compartment suddenly grew colder.

Malfoy sneered at the word 'friends' and drawled out, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than the rest; don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, do you?" Draco looked at the other three in the compartment before looking back to Harry and extending his hand "I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry claimed. "So why don't you and your henchmen leave my compartment in peace?"

Draco sneered at Harry and glanced around at the other three in the compartment before looking back at him and threatened, "You'll regret this Potter, better change your mind or you might just end up like that blood traitor father and mudblood mother of yours."

With a wave of his hand, Harry threw the three soon to be bullies out of the compartment before reversing his hand motion to slide the door closed and lock it with a click.

"How did you do that?" Jade asked Harry, who grinned at her and cheekily replied.

"Ancient chinese secret."

After moments of ignoring the knocking on the door, the bully trio left the other four in their compartment.

Hermione stood up and walked out but not before saying, "You better change into your Hogwarts robes, I expect that we'll be there shortly." And with her head held high she walked away from the compartment.

"Bossy isn't she?" Jade said rhetorically.

Ron nodded empathetically, but Harry shrugged. Really the girl just seemed to need some friends, she'd calmed down when she was sitting with them, and her suggestion as she left wasn't even bossy so much as it was just looking out for them.

"Well, might as well start changing up, I'll see you guys later." Jade said with a hop to her feet before she left to another compartment to change, leaving Harry and Ron to change as well without any interruptions.

* * *

/|\

* * *

As Harry was walking down the hallway after a quick bathroom break, he heard some spells being chanted, he rushed to the compartment where he was sure he heard the spells being cast and with a wave of his hand, the door silently opened and he saw the back of the blond Malformed idiot that was in his compartment earlier looking down on two girls with his two goons beside him.

Unaware of the incoming threat behind him, Draco looked down on the two unimpressive females. When he heard that the heir of the Bones family was on board, he decided to immediately seek an alliance after the disaster with that halfblood and his unworthy friends.

He did his usual introduction that was sure to sway the females in front of him but to his utter shock, they dismissed him like an unwanted _Daily Prophet_ paper, and if there was something he disliked it was being easily dismissed by lesser beings, so he knew what he had to do in order to get her to submit to him. It would unfortunately get his hands dirty, but it couldn't be helped.

Draco cast the first spell, but with an impressive quick draw the Bones Heir erected a shield, blocking his spell. What was worse was that the blonde decided to attack him. _HIM! _But luckily he had his two trusted guards beside him and both were able to take care of her physically, this had the effect of the redhead losing her concentration on the shield thus ensuring his victory with a hex.

He was about to attack the redhead again when the most unusual thing happened - unusual to Malfoy - unconsciously calling on the speed of the Rabbit Talisman, Harry sped to Malfoy and jabbed him on the middle of his spine causing Draco to freeze before he felt himself lifted on the air and thrown outside the compartment by Harry, who performed an overhead throw.

The other two were levitated before being smashed to the wall of the compartment, knocking them out before they were thrown towards their apparent boss.

"I could have taken them on if you didn't step in." The redhead said sternly once the door was closed.

"I'm sure, judging by your shield quality I have no doubt you know offensive spells too. I wouldn't feel right not stepping in to help though." Harry told her. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter."

"I'm Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbott." The redhead, Susan introduced as she pointed to herself and her blonde friend.

"So what did Malformed want?" Harry asked, prompting the two to explain the situation.

"Thanks again for helping us deal with Malfoy." Hannah said, thanking Harry while she was scratching behind Tom's ear, the cat having walked in in the middle of the explanation they'd just finished. Susan, reluctantly, mirrored her friend and thanked him.

Harry scratched the back of his head with a smile "You're both welcome, besides, I despise bullies, and I'm sure that if the situation was reversed, you would have done the same for me." He told to the girls .

Hearing the train horn signifying the arrival to Hogwarts, Harry stood straight and walked out to the door, "I hope we can spend time together this year, you both are really nice."

"What house do you expect to be placed in?" Hannah asked Harry, who put his finger on his chin and hummed a bit.

"I'm guessing Gryffindor, if not then Hufflepuff." He replied before he looked at Tom, who was still snuggled up in Susan's lap.

"What about your cat?"

"I'm sure he'll find his way back, he's just smart like that." Harry answered before he left the compartment with a wave.

"Well, we better change into our robes." Susan decided, putting the encounter out of her mind for now. She hoped the raven haired boy was in Hufflepuff, the House she and her friend were aiming for, but she wouldn't mind hanging out with a Gryffindor.

* * *

/|\

* * *

The train reached Hogwarts and all students and future students came out walking to a port where the boats were.

There were only four allowed in a boat and Harry, Jade, Susan and Hannah got on one, while Ron, Hermione, and two others got in a boat in front of them.

W ith Hagrid the half-giant leading the fray, they all sailed to the school. As they reached the doors, Hagrid opened it to reveal a huge Entrance Hall with stairs at the side. At the top of those stairs stood a stern looking woman.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall declared. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

After Taking a deep breath, she continued "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She looked at each student with a glance "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Neville swallowed "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" He asked Ron who, scratched his chin in thought and replied, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he just learned about magic, he didn't even know any vocal spells since the one he knew was non-vocal - and Occlumency, but he doubted that they would ask about that - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.

He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need to an uninterested Jade, who was sighing in annoyance at the bushy haired girl's rambling.

Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to fight an experienced opponent during his martial arts training. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air — several people behind him screamed.

"What the —?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," A sharp voice said. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place, sure there was that time he and Master Chan went on an excursion to China but this was nothing compared to that. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair, above which there was a majestic ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky and under it stood four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The two walls surrounding the tables were adorned with banners of the mascots of the four houses.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty at the same time looking hundreds of years old.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing most wizards did — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

* * *

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

* * *

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry smiled in relief. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell he had no idea of, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching; he really disliked the thought of that many people all staring at him at once, but hopefully it would be over soon.

The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

"Chan Jade!" After her name was called, she went to sit on the stool when the hat was placed on her head, it immediatly placed her in Slytherin house.

He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"… , "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. He looked towards the staff table to see he at Dumbledore sat up straight once his name was mentioned, something he found to be suspicious but he placed that at the back of his mind for later use.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting, oh whats this? A strong sense of loyalty to your friends… this is quite difficult indeed... So where shall I put you?"

Harry thought, '_I would have wanted to go to Slytherin because my friend Jade was there but after Malfoy got in I had second thoughts because of his character.'_

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-

'_Help me? Are you mad? If even a _fifth _of the House is anything like Malfoy I'd spend most of my time either fighting with them or checking my possessions for traps. I can just talk to Jade when we don't have classes, I'm not subjecting myself to that just t live in the same area as her.' _Harry snapped, the tension that had been building up finally finding an outlet.

"True enough, Slytherin really isn't what it used to be. Well, better be..."

* * *

/|\

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ OOooo, whats this? three houses? Wanna guess which one he will be in cuz I'm not telling you. Next chapter, Hey Snape? Did you steal all the oil in Texas?

_**BETA Readers:**_ Slicerness, Max12998.

_**Reference:**_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone - Arrival to Hogwarts.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do Not own Harry Potter or Jackie Chan Adventures.

_**Notice:**_ Need DBZ BETA to help with my rewrite of both my DBZ Stories. Send me your email if you're interested and you must have Google Drive (easier to share documents).

**Happy New Year to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need a co-author for this story to help with scenes I cant write. Any one interested?**


End file.
